Destroy Orion U:BS
Info Its owner is Pokemonspriter2000. Destroy Orion is a Balance type.It uses Lightning Launcher LR This is used when Constellation orion is lost Face Bolt: Orion The Face Bolt depicts "Orion", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Orion or "The Hunter" was a giant huntsman who died at the hands of the giant scorpion, Scorpio, and was placed as a constellation in space along with Scorpio by the God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. In some stories or was killed in others by Artemis. The design features the face of Orion. Energy Ring: Orion Orion is a burgundy in color, with designs of notches on it's end. Orion has sharp spikes on it's sides which are meant to represent the top half of Orion's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Constellation Fusion Wheel to create a grin or a face.It can spin left or right.It is Yellow in color. 4D Fusion Wheel:Destroy *Total Weight: 43.8 grams Rubber Frame *Weight: 4.55 grams The Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, made of rubber. It is hard rubber,much harder than regular rubber. Its main purpose is to make opponent beyblades bounce off upon contact. Also, the Rubber Frame can be used to spin-steal from left and right-spinning beyblades.It absorbs the power of a bey and turns it into its own spin. Metal Frame *Weight: 27.38 grams Destroy's Metal Frame is designed to be able to be fitted with the Rubber Frame. It has strange linear designs and defensive protrusions Core *Weight: 12.11 grams Destroy's Core is a basic, circular Core with not much detail. It is designed to hold Destroy 's Metal Frame and Rubber Frame in place. Interesting about it though, is that on it's underside, it showcases various ancient-like designs, one are it's skeletal dragon designs, which appear to circle around each other into a bigger dragon head in a left-ward motion.Destroy has two Modes; 'Balance Mode' and 'Defense Mode'. In 'Balance Mode', Destroy's Metal Frame is on top of Destroy's Rubber Frame whereas in 'Defense Mode', Destroy's Metal Frame is below Fusion's Rubber Frame.Destroy appears to perform as a moderate Defense-Type Fusion Wheel. Working well with 85 and BD145, but not so much with taller Tracks such as TH170. It is not suited for Stamina or Attack, as it's rubber interferes with it's metal contact, But for now, Destroy appears to be showing decent results for Defense, not the best though; however there is not much testing for Destroy so this is subject to change. Destroy is preferred in Defense mode. In Defense mode, it features a better stamina although it is named with "Defense" 4D Performance Tip:Ultimate Blade Storm Ultimate Blade Storm Has blades on the rubber that it throws when it goes to XRF.What is interesting about it, is that just like all 4D Performance Tips, it features a mode-changing gimmick. In battle, it will start act like S²F, moving around slowly and conserving spin, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the S²F will eject at the bottom and will perform like XRF with fast and aggressive movement.When launched, centrifugal force causes the S²F Tip to eject from the U:BS When the Bey starts to lose rotation, a mechanism will automatically "click" S²F into U:BS to switch from the plastic S²F Tip to the rubber XRF Tip that is wider than normal XRF because it would hardly move after the stamina it lost. After the switch, moves wildly, most of the time circling around the other bey until stamina is lost As with the rest of Destroy Orion, U:BS was a highly anticipated part to the metagame. Despite this, through testing, U:BS did not feature much use in Attack. Although it's mode-changing mechanism was praised by the Beyblade community, U:BS is only decent at best, with RF, R2F, LF, and LRF serving better. Contrary to this, U:BS has found uses in Anti-Meta customizations to success. If dirt gets inside U:BS, it might not work as well. Design-wise, U:BS resembles a very, bulky, and heavy version of XRF but with a small green S²F Tip at its bottom.It is compsed of a Extreme Rubber Flat and a Sharp Semi Flat Special Move Constellation Charge Blast: The user charges its power from its constellation,Orion and hits the bey hard and the bey is knocked out of the stadium or stops spinning. Abilities Miasma Blast:It gives off gravity to make the opponent stay and not move ,and Gives off 3 blasts of gravity and does 1 final blast of gravity and sends it flying and hits it and scratches the fusion wheel. Barnards Bomb:Orions beast rises andd devours the opponents beyblade and explode on a massive level. The ability works by the 4 lights on the fusion wheel and 3 stars on the Face Bolt. The 3 stars of the Face Bolt represent the belt of the Orion constellation. Hunter's Arrow: It gives off gravity to make the opponent stay and not move then Orions beast comes up to fire flaming arrows to decimate the opponent. Category:Unregistered Bey